The Sand Adventures
by Muerte N' Max
Summary: Author's Note on Story: This is a re-visited version of a story I had originally on here. I brought it back cause it needed to be. I claim it to be "Re-Visited" but it's not in the title. Anyway, same summary as before: When present meets the past, and not vice versa, fun, adventures, hilariousness and great stories are to come! Akefia X OC. For a friend
1. Sand Adventures

THE SAND ADVENTURES

(REVISITED)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh francise, cards, plot lines, stories, characters, etc etc. Simply a fanfic for a good friend of mine. Please read and enjoy

Author's Note: Hey all! I know what your thinking, and yes, I have taken down the original "The Sand Adventures". It was for one purpose at first, but now, it has a lot of new purposes. I had taken it down for selfish reasons, but when I came back and took a look at it, I realized that it needed more flare than what it originally had. So, therefore, this is a re-write of the infamous tales of Kuro, the white-haired female from the future that travels to the past realm, the one that our beloved character Akefia lives in. It's here where literally the present means the past, and our hilarious, mischevious, fun-filled adventure with our favorite duo, as well as some revises for what the original story was supposed to be...

Ladies and gents, I now give you "The Sand Adventures - Revisted", a much more hilariously ensued, and much more accurate version of the original story. The story will escalate much more fiercely, much more humorously, and much more entertaining than ever before.


	2. Prologue

The Sand Adventures

Prologue

Ah, a stroll through the city. It is nice, but all this pleasantry talk is just going to have to end. I have to keep my cool. Um, let me explain. I just stole a piece of bread. Wait, you thought I was the good guy? Oh no, I am the farthest thing from a good guy. My name is Akefia, and I am a bandit...or better known as...

A THIEF

So yes, I am a thief, and let's just take a look back earlier today, shall we?

[REWIND]

I strolled through town, just taking my leisure window spying...er...shopping...and I spot a cart of bread. Knowing me, I just couldn't resist. So, I just waltz my way over and just help myself. I mean, I can't really resist having myself a good piece of bread...

Eventually, something would've nagged me in the back of my head telling me that I should just idly sit here and eat bread to my stomach's content but no, no it didn't...and that's when it began...

As I sat there and scoffing down bread like a crazed fiend, the shop's owner who's cart I had been eating from came around the corner of the cart, and then that's when I realized that I knew I was in trouble. For a moment, neither of us done anything, until his eyes widened and he spoke. "Thief...t-t-thief..." And yeah, my brain didn't need any stimulation on what I needed to do next: Eat and run. I snagged a couple of pieces of bread calmly, shoved them down into my tote, turned to him and smirked. "That I am..." And so, I took off, which finally sent a message to his head to yell "THIEF!"

And so, I ran. I saw children, elderly people, and a lot of blurs in general. All I needed to know is that everyone needed to look like blotches when I ran. And so, I kept running, even having to slide under a cart whilst toting the bag with me. I just hope and pray that bread is alright...I may just keep a loaf. And so, I kept running and well, I was on and out of my way out of the city, where I began to leisurely walk out towards the front gates. Little did I know these were the last few steps of the infamous thief Akefia and into the life of a newer, quirkier life...of sand, horses, wild parties, and lots of paranormal things that I still don't quite understand. Well, I guess I always wanted this life...the life of...

THE SAND ADVENTURES


	3. Chapter 1

The Sand Adventures

Chapter 1

So, as I strolled out of the city, I was feeling confident. I mean, come on, I just got away from some pretty bad people. And I finally did! I was strutting, awfully proud of myself for accomplishing something for that day. And lo, and behold, something of a mirage come into my line of sight...

A woman...

Beautiful golden hair spilling down from her head, hefting up a mason jar full of water as she clunked it softly, watching a single strand of water flow down her chin, and then that was when I realized something...

I sure am thirsty right now...

I casually stride over to the woman and speak.

"May I?"

I indicated to the jug that she had in her hands currently. She looked down at the jug then back at me. She nodded softly and handed the large jar over to me as I hefted it up and swallowed what possibly could be the nectar of the desert...

Ahhhhh...refreshing...

And after a few more greedy clunks of water, I was not disappointed. After wiping my mouth, I handed over the jar back to her and thanked her profusely. She smiled and, even to my surprise, spoke back to me. The moment of joy was quickly washed over with fright and anxiety...

THE GUARDS!

"Look...I know you don't owe me or know me, but I need to ask one favor from you. There are some guards that will be coming here soon. Don't tell them that you saw me."

She just stared at me very calmly and then just gave a solemn nod of agreement. That was all I needed, as I quickly jogged down the pathway just a little bit and into a grove of trees and bushes. I needed to hide, and stay quite. I just hope in all honesty that she really doesn't rat me out. Then the stakes will be really costly!

No sooner than a few more minutes, and then that's when I heard the guards. They were calling out to the female that I had just met. After listening in carefully, they indeed ask her about me and where I had went to. I carefully gulped in quiet fashion, as not to raise awareness to where I was. The guards kept going, heading to the outside wall of the city, to see if maybe I had gone that way to escape by taking a sharp turn.

Thank Ra! I survive again!

After escaping the brush, I came out to the woman and once again thanked her profusely. She just simply replied with a "Your welcome", which warmed my heart greatly. And with that, she smiled and by gods, she was pretty as an oasis...

Whoa, am I getting soft?

"I'm Akefia...and you are..."

The female simply replied with "Kuro", a rather interesting name for a female this far out into the world.

"I have some bread that I need to get to the next town. I was wondering...would you like to come with me along for the journey back to that town?"

Now now now Akefia...what was rule number one of a thief? Never have someone aid you. Take what you can, give nothing back, and run like the hounds of hades are on your heels. But, why couldn't I help myself say that then?!

"Sure, I'll come..."

And to my amazement, she said yes! Oh ho! This is going to be fantastic! She can tag along, but I can't say that I am a thief. Oh well, what she doesn't know isn't going to hurt her. I just hope that she can put up with me. And so, with that I verbally confirmed it with her and we made a pact that day in the afternoon sun. And, little did I know, this was going to be the start of the trials and tribulations of the both of us together, riding in the sun, following fate's orders like dogs, and experiencing things that no one could even imagine...


	4. Chapter 2

THE SAND ADVENTURES

CHAPTER 2

Well, I've a new tag along partner! This is going to be exciting. As I began to tell a little bit about myself, I realize that I just can't fully tell her the truth just yet about me being a thief, but no matter. I'll just tell her when the timings right. And right now, well, we need a way to the town next door. I spoke to her quickly, knowing that there wasn't a whole lot of time before the guards came around.

"Hey, Kuro? Would you mind trying to find us a means of transportation into the next city? I figure it'll be at least a little bit easier to get there if we rode maybe a camel or something..."

She thought really hard, and it showed. She placed her finger up to her lips, giving me the 'deep thinker' pose before speaking.

"Wait here..."

She quickly walked to the city before I could so much as ask why. Oh well, I suppose she knows what she's doing.

After all, she's my travelling mate...

I then sat on the opposite side of the cart, waiting ever so patiently for the return of Kuro. She's gonna have a good mode of transportation, I just know it. Before long, seconds turned to minutes changing into moments. I began to grow restless as an unsettling idea began to sit in my brain:

She's ratting me out...

I began to panic! No! NO! I can't be caught! I quickly looked around the area for any other means of transport. I knew good and well that I just couldn't sit here like a duck in water and wait for her to bring the guards out to take me away. I'd rather die by the hands of a Nile crocodile than by the palace guards. Before I could raise up, I began to hear something; steps. I began to creep around to the front of the cart before taking a deep breath. Well, Akefia old boy, it's curtain time for you to escape. I peeped around the corner to check and see what fate I was going to face.

BUT WAIT!

It was Kuro, guiding along two beautiful horses, leading them by the reigns toward the cart. Well I'll be! So she is trustworthy! She certainly is a woman after my own heart. Wow, did I really just think that? I shook the thought out of my head before walking around the wagon to greet her again.

"Hey. Looks like you did good..."

She nodded ever so softly. She spoke very calmly, but with a very slight hint of surprise.

"Bought them off of someone. Who knew that the money I had was gonna be a bit too much..."

I shrugged it off. At least this girl has taste in horses. I chose one, the ginger and white, while she chose the solid brown. Both a beauty, and a strong leg. I would definitely have to pay her back somehow.

"Well, Kuro...let's take off..."

I gave a few very minor clicks with my tongue, as the horse began to trot along, her own horse following in sync.

We were off!

After many minutes of dead-panning silence, moderate heat, and a thick wall of tension betweenst us both, I turned to her and began to speak, quickly beginning to discover as to why she was so quiet. She was clinging to the horse so tightly, as if scared that the thing could turn into a deadly tornado on her. I chuckled as I spoke.

"You know...you don't have to cling that tightly to the reigns ya know..."

She still clung tightly, despite my words. Well...I guess I'll have to teach her just a little...

"Here...watch me for a moment..."

She turned in her saddle toward me. I held one hand on the knob of the saddle and one on the reigns.

"See? Have one hand here..."

I indicated toward the hand that hung onto the saddle seat.

"And the other holds the reigns. Just give a few clicks with your tongue, and nudge the horses sides with your feet. Don't do it too hard now, or otherwise, it'll take off like a mad man..."

She looked down at the horse she was riding on and let out a small human-like whine. Heh heh heh...typical first riders. But then again, I was there once myself. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit and spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine..."

"I hope so..."

And so, we continued riding into the next town. Now, there was just one big problem: How was I gonna tell her about my closest friend Dia?

Thanks for reading. As we watch them move into Akefia's home town, we ask the questions of who's Dia, what all is in store when they get there, and is Akefia flushing due to the liking he has taking up on Kuro? Who knows? In the mean time, re-read if you wish, comment, you know the drill. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


	5. Chapter 3

The Sand Adventures

Chapter 3

[Diabound's POV]

Yet again I lay waste here inside the homestead of Akefia, wondering if my master shall ever return. Yes...master. The concept is usually associated with the rich, the wealthy, the higher in social power or the appitomy of class. But no, that is far from any of these things. For my master is poor, owns the home of one of his friends, and is a common vagabound. He is indeed the craftiest I've ever known...

Maybe I'm blowing him out of proportion...

So, yet again I wait in the sweltering heat that can take the breath of many a humankind. It is so dreadful, and I feel for those that have to endure such unbearable climates as these.

Ah! I hear something!

The soft whiny of horses, the clopping of hooves upon the ground. Well well...so my master has scored himself some horses in the process. It is an invaluable necessity here in the city. As I here footsteps, I make myself scarce quickly for I do not wish for people to see me. Why's that you ask?

I'm a spirit, and a frightful one at that...

Sickly blue-ish skin, massive muscles, horns, claws, claws, and a snake for a tail, oh and my name is Diabound fully, or Dia for short when it comes to Akefia. What? You've never seen a massive, demonic nightmarish distaster of a beast before? Maybe in your worst nightmares on a hallow's eve night. But no...I'm very much so these and more. This is why I must hide...to prevent scaring those that I've had the most awkward pleasure of meeting on accident.

So, I wait in high anxiety and hopes that my master has returned safely. Ah! He's entering. He's now dusting himself off, and toting a heavy satchel of gold along his waist side. Well, it's good in the fact that he's rich so he can thrive off this ungodly torment of a wasteland. Oh ho! What's this!?

A Girl! THE GIRL!

And now, I can't help but find myself laughing a bit in glee. Well well well, Akefia old boy, I do believe that your life is being molded like clay here, and the sad thing is, you have no more say so now. Ah, but nonetheless, I wait in utter eccentricness and joy, as I know what to say to him, and now, I wait for the thrill of the unraveling of the newest chapter in Akefia's life. All I have to say is...

This...will be interesting...heh heh heh...

Thanks for reading. So, we meet Diabound, and now, in Diabound's words, we begin the newest chapter in Akefia's life! Just exactly what is gonna be planned anyway? Who knows? I don't! So please read, comment, you know, all that good junk. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


	6. Chapter 4

The Sand Adventures

Chapter 4

[Akefia's POV]

Finally! I've arrived home, and I can see my mate Kuro is certainly making herself at home. Well that's good at least. There's just that one, tinsy winsy little thing that I sort of forgot to mention. You see, I have to introduce her to my friend Diabound. Boy...I can see that now...

Er...on second thought...maybe I better give her a heads up...

"Er...Kuro. I think I need to tell ya something."

She perked up, turned around to face me and waited in eager anticipation. Oh boy...this isn't going to be easy. I spoke slowly and regretfully.

"I sort of have a friend here in the house that you need to meet. His name is Diabound. Dia, come on out and meet our newest member of the house. Dia, this is Kuro."

She immediately squeeked out a small shriek before jumping behind me and clinging hard and fast to my shirt. I spoke very regretfully now...

"Kuro, this is my spirit and my protector, Diabound."

"Pleasure to meet you Kuro..."

She peeped her head around my head and whispered something about a big snake. Oh! Dia's tail!

Well, he is a spirit after all...

"It's okay Kuro...honestly. Dia wouldn't hurt you in the least bit. Go on..."

I ushered her in front of meet to greet Dia more properly as I spoke encouraging words to her to build up her confidence.

"Go on. Say hi to him..."

She let out a small, shy, scared, and very squeeky "Hi" before turning around and clinging on to my arm. Um...my face is getting really hot right now, feeling her press into me. Come on Akefia...focus on the task at hand...

"Dia, she'll be staying with us for the remainder of her stay. I'm sure she'll make a great helper around the house."

"Wait..."

She let go of my arm to look up at me a bit skeptically. Ah, I know what's coming next...

"I can't do that. I don't wanna be a problem..."

"Tch, nonsense. Now, no arguments, worries, or troubles. Your staying, and that's final..."

And yet...I actually do want her to stay...huh...

I must be going soft or something...

But! Nonetheless, I am utterly happy in the fact that I have a new person to keep me company from any dull days, or depressed days, or for the matter, days where I feel as though I will go insane. I just hope that I can keep my thieving on the down low. Oh well, they don't call me Akefia the thief for nothing ya know. And now...the pressing matters of tomorrow's opportunity of free charity...forcibly taken...heh heh heh

Thanks for reading all. Well, seems that Akefia may have just gotten Kuro back to his place, just one tiny problem. How is he gonna explain his next escapade to Kuro? And, why is Dia studying Kuro so much? All this and more for the next chapters. For now, please read, comment, yada yada. You know the drill. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


End file.
